La oportunidad de Oro
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Yanagi/Kirihara & Yagyuu/Niou. ]Él probaría su suerte, esa era una oportunidad de Oro.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Yanagi Renji/Kirihara Akaya. Yagyuu Hiroshi/Niou Masaharu (en un futuro).

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

La primera parte fue escrita para fandom-insano, sin embargo tendrá continuación. Es un fic largo.

* * *

La escuela Rikkaidai, escuela especializada en las Artes, abría sus puertas para todos los estudiantes que quisieran probarse a sí mismos y alcanzar la cima.

Ese día, un chico de cabellos negros se encontraba parado afuera de la escuela, viendo toda la arquitectura de ésta y luego frunció el ceño. Seguro que si entraba, ya no existiría vuelta atrás. Pero ya no se iba a arrepentir. No a esas alturas. Respiró profundamente, tomando aire, y entró. Fue hasta el mapa que había en la entrada y se dirigió al auditorio, en donde serían las audiciones.

Tenía claro que haría en la audición, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose nervioso y no entendía la razón de su nerviosismo. Él nunca se ponía nervioso, tenía prácticamente nervios de acero y aun así en aquel momento… Quizás eran los nervios de principiante, algo así le había dicho Masaharu. Suspiró, y entró al auditorio lentamente, cuidándose de no llamar la atención. Aunque siempre quisiera llamarla, en ese momento no.

Se quedó mirando otras audiciones, y se sintió un poco intimidado, había personas realmente impresionantes en ese lugar. Al lado de muchos de ellos, él era un cero a la izquierda. Cerró sus ojos, unos segundos, mientras llamaban a otro postulante y se dedicó a repasar lo que haría para la audición. Era lo único que podía hacer realmente bien, y era la única arma que le quedaba en aquel momento.

— **Kirihara Akaya.**

Le llamaron, él respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la tarima, para luego enseguida dirigirse al piano y sentarse ahí. Los profesores ya sabían que haría, por lo que ni siquiera era necesario hacer mucha presentación. Parpadeó, cerrando los ojos y tanteó el piano para luego respirar profundamente y comenzar a tocar. La melodía la había compuesto él mismo, con ayuda de Masaharu, y únicamente lograba interpretarla de la forma más correcta con los ojos cerrados. No es que no pudiese interpretarla bien con los ojos abiertos, pero prefería que fuese con los ojos cerrados, así no se ponía nervioso y titubeaba.

Cuando terminó la melodía, volvió a abrir los ojos y se levantó, haciendo una inclinación para retirarse. Sabía que no iban a darle los resultados en aquel momento, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el que parecía el director le detenía.

— **Antes de que te retires, Kirihara-kun—** le dijo, mientras le observaba y Kirihara comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo— **Puedes decirnos, ¿por qué tocaste con los ojos cerrados?**

— **Eh…—** Kirihara titubeó un segundo, pero luego asintió con decisión—** Es la mejor forma en que tocó la canción, aunque yo la compuse me cuesta todavía no ponerme nervioso. Por eso, la toco con los ojos cerrados**— respondió. El director le observó antes de asentir.

— **Muchas gracias, Kirihara-kun**— dijo, y Akaya salió casi corriendo de allí.

—

Llegó bastante rápido a su casa. Cuando llegó, no le sorprendió ver a su mejor amigo ahí, su peliplateado mejor amigo le miraba esperando claramente el chisme. Akaya suspiró, antes de dejar la mochila que había llevado y sentarse a un lado de su mejor amigo.

— **No me dieron los resultados, pero toqué nuestra canción**— le contó a su amigo.

— **Bueno, al menos**— se rio Masaharu. Kirihara le miró alzando una ceja antes de enseñarle la lengua.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar los resultados, que se suponía estarían al día siguiente. Se preguntó, ¿por qué Niou no audicionó? Pero no quiso preguntar, sabía que Masaharu no le respondería. Sin embargo, tenía sospechas de que estaba evitando a alguien. Ignoraba a quien, pero estaba seguro de que estaba evitándolo y por ello se preguntaba qué tan grave había sido lo ocurrido que ni siquiera a él quería contárselo.

Niou se quedó a dormir ese día, y Kirihara no tenía problemas porque sabía que Niou lo estaba haciendo para acompañarlo, o eso creía (esa fue la pobre excusa que le dio). Al día siguiente, Kirihara despertó muy temprano en la mañana, y levantó a Niou con él. No quería ir solo al Rikkaidai, y le importaba un comino que Niou se hubiese negado. Lo arrastró con él de cualquier forma. Aunque antes tomaron desayuno, Kirihara siempre despertaba con hambre.

Cuando llegaron al Rikkaidai, le tocó a Niou arrastrar a Kirihara. No quería, ni por un segundo, pero necesitaba saber si Akaya había entrado o no. Si había entrado, se juró a sí mismo que él audicionaría únicamente para apoyo moral. Fueron hasta la lista que se mostraba en la entrada, y Niou miró por Kirihara.

Akaya tenía miedo, miedo que aumentó cuando Niou volteó a verlo en forma de funeral.

— **Entraste**— le dijo Niou, y Kirihara se le quedó viendo, sin entender— **¡Entraste, Akaya!**— le gritó, y Kirihara sonrió ampliamente saltando sobre él.

Un carraspeó se escuchó, y Niou volteó con mala cara viendo a un joven de cabellos castaños… y otro que le hubiese gustado decir que no conocía.

— **¿Quién eres tú?**— le gruñó al castaño. Aunque el otro también era castaño, claro.

— **Yanagi Renji**— respondió el chico, y Kirihara volteó para verle.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando le vio. Lo reconocía, ¿de dónde? No lo recordaba, pero lo conocía. Tanto, como Niou conocía a su acompañante. Lo sabía. Ese otro era…

— **Yagyuu**— gruñó Masaharu, haciendo sonreír a ambos chicos enfrente de él.

— **Tanto tiempo**— susurró Yagyuu, y Niou sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Empezaba a arrepentirse de entrar, pero ya no podía cambiar de opinión.

No en ese momento.


End file.
